


RP Prompts

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Glasses, M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: Short drabbles based on RP starters from Another Roleplay Meme PageChapter 1: Playing with HairChapter 2: Nicknames(Icchi, Ikki, Ochibi-chan, Shinomi)Chapter 3: Hey, Aren't Those Mine?Chapter 4: TomyaChapter 5: SmokingChapter 6: Dream (Ren)Chapter 7: Dream (Tokiya)





	1. Playing with Hair

Send <insert emoji> to play with muse's hair

It was a lazy afternoon and for once, neither of them had anything planned for that day, except maybe for dinner they were scheduled to make an appearance at, but that was hours later and they didn't want to think about that now.  
  
Now, they were cuddled up on the couch, with Tokiya engrossed in reading a novel and Ren, in his magazine as he idly played with Tokiya's hair.  
  
"I didn't know you wear glasses," Tokiya frowned up at him, tearing his eyes away from the page of his book for a while to look curiously at Ren's blue eyes behind those lenses.  
  
Ren blinked owlishly at him but didn't stop carding his fingers through Tokiya's hair. "Oh, it's no big deal, really. Don't worry about it."  
  
A myriad of questions ran through Tokiya's mind but he finally settled for "How long?"  
  
Ren flinched, causing his fingers to rest atop of Tokiya's head. Chuckling awkwardly, Ren looked anywhere but at Tokiya's accusing gaze. "A few years already?"  
  
Ren practically hid behind the safety of his magazine when Tokiya bolted upright from his lap and yelped "WHAT?!"  
  
"Hijirikawa knows," Ren hurried to explain, "And I don't intend for it to be a secret, honest!"  
  
Something dawned on Tokiya then, as he furrowed his brows thoughtfully. "That glasses you put on Shinomiya-san when he lost his... Was yours, wasn't it?"  
  
"Ryuuga-san was so mad when he found out," Ren recalled wistfully, "The next day he hauled me to an optician to order a new pair."  
  
With a sigh Tokiya laid back down on Ren's lap, and Ren continued with stroking his fingers though his hair again. It was calming and therapeutic, in a sense. However he didn't feel like reading anymore. "How do you managed all this time without glasses in public anyway?"  
  
"My eyesight is not as bad as Shinomi's," Ren told him, which was true. "I can still read without it, you know...? Hey, don't look at me like that! I thought you knew!"  
  
"I didn't," Tokiya's gaze narrowed. He suddenly wondered how many secrets Ren had been keeping from him.  
  
"That time during the Boss' Boot Camp at the Shining Resort, remember?" Ren tried, "I was wearing glasses the entire time because we had lots of reading to do?"  
  
Tokiya strained his memories. He recalled Ren looking at the books with such disgust everyone broke out laughing, then when he finally sighed and relented, he somehow produced a pair of glasses and put it on, jokingly said, "If I'm going to be studious I might as well look like it, right?"  
  
Shinomiya-san was so happy that he wasn't the only one in STARISH wearing glasses and he promptly gave Ren a hug Tokiya was not jealous of, thank you very much. The others just rolled their eyes at Ren's antics, and Tokiya thought it was just Ren being Ren, so he didn't pay Ren much mind.  
  
Masato had snorted lightly into his book then - he knew!  
  
And with a start Tokiya realized now that Ren had been wearing glasses the entire night! The incident was forgotten the following day when Ren turned up for breakfast without his glasses so everyone thought it was one off kind of incident.  
  
"Hey, Ren?"  
  
"Yes, my dear?"  
  
Tokiya refused to blush at the terms of endearment. He would not. "Wear glasses to the dinner later."  
  
Ren's fingers stilled in his hair again. "What?! No!"  
  
Tokiya just stared at him, knowing that Ren couldn't resist what Otoya called his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright, fine," Ren sighed morosely. Tokiya fought an urge to yell in triumph, "It's only because you are the one who asked and I love you so much, okay? But in return I want you to wear my spare earrings, or it's no deal, Ichi!"  
  
It was Tokiya's turn to echo Ren's horrified exclamation earlier. "What?! Ren, no!"  
  
Ren plucked the glasses off his face and gave Tokiya a slow leer. Tokiya suddenly wanted the glasses back on Ren's face.  
  
"Alright, fine," Tokiya mumbled, looking away from Ren's piercing blue eyes.  
  
There was a moment of charged silence, then the two of them burst into laughter. 

* * *

 Later that evening:

 _"Kyaaaa! Is that Ren Jinguuji, with glasses?!"_  
  
_"Oh no no no, wait. WAIT! Is that Tokiya Ichinose with earrings?!"_  
  
Gamely the two idols waved at the cheering, excited fans and reporters and cameramen as they made their way to the famed Italian restaurant. Ren, of course, gave them his signature wink and flying kiss, and the screaming renewed in frenzy.  
  
However they were stopped for a brief interview with the reporters, to sign few autographs and a quick photoshoot outside the restaurant before they were allowed in.  
  
_"Jinguuji-san, is there any particular reason you are wearing glasses today? Do you really need to wear glasses, or is it a fashion statement?"_  
  
Ren flashed his audience his patented Ren's ladies man smile. "I'll wear anything to make the ladies swoon with delight. It is, afterall, a gentleman's and an idol's obligation to make his fans happy in every way possible. Isn't that right, Ichi?"  
  
Ren playfully nudged Tokiya and had the gall to wink at him when Tokiya turned to look at him.  
  
Tokiya felt a nerve ticking at his temple in irritation at Ren's refusal to tell the truth. And how smoothly he avoided answering the question and how he directed the audience's attention to him.  
  
"Yes, how true, Ren," Tokiya professionally answered, smiling brightly. Mentally he was stomping on Ren's foot a thousand times.  
  
_"Is that also why you are sporting a pair of earrings, Ichinose-san?"_ another reporter quipped.  
  
Cameras kept flashing so Tokiya had to keep smiling. Sweetly, because he had just the most brilliant idea to get back at Ren. "Actually, it was Ren's idea."  
  
"Ichi!" Ren didn't disappoint with his shocked, indignant response, "It's only because you made me wear glasses!"  
  
At the outburst they were then bombarded with questions.  
  
_"Is it true that you help each other dress up?"_  
  
_"Are you wearing Jinguuji-san's earrings, Ichinose-san?"_  
  
_"Rumors has it that the two of you are an item. How would you respond to this?"_  
  
They were saved from answering the questions by the restaurant's doors opening. Waving goodbye to the audience, both of them stepped inside with identical relieved sighs.  
  
"That was dangerous," Ren sweatdropped as they made their way towards the restaurant's backstage. They were scheduled to perform a set of songs for the diners tonight. A couple of solo songs, and a surprise duet.  
  
"I wonder how much they knew," Tokiya worried. "We must be more careful."  
  
"Deny, deny, deflect, deflect distract, distract," Ren sing-songed. Then in a more serious, quieter tone, "It'll be okay, Ichi. Don't worry."  
  
And just like that, Tokiya felt his worries and anxieties simply faded away. 

* * *

 Back home:

Now it was Ren's turn to lie on Tokiya's lap, with Tokiya's fingers in his hair. Tokiya was seated upright on their bed, his back against the headrest.  
  
"It appears that I have received plenty of offers to appear in advertisements for accessories," Tokiya mused, scrolling through the emails in his phone.  
  
"I received emails to model for glasses," Ren replied with a laugh, "I rather not, but maybe I'll consider for sunglasses."  
  
Tokiya gave Ren's hair a gentle tug. "Why did you feel the need to hide the fact that you are wearing glasses?"  
  
Ren's resulting laughter was more of a grimace. "It's... just instinctive, I guess?"  
  
Then Tokiya realized that hiding weaknesses and troubles was part of who Ren was, so he would not inconvenience anyone or allow anyone to take advantage of his flaws.  
  
"But wearing glasses are normal, Ren," Tokiya tried to reason, "And even if you refuse to wear glasses in public, how about contact lenses? Nobody would know you are wearing contact lenses."  
  
Ren made a face. "Contact lenses are more of a hassle than glasses, Ichi."  
  
"At least wear glasses when you're with me?" Tokiya asked, silently marveling at the softness of Ren's tresses. He kept forgetting to ask about Ren's daily hair routine.  
  
Ren looked up at Ichi through his bangs. When he smirked, Tokiya realized that he was in trouble.  
  
"Why, Ichi?" Ren teased, "Do you like me more in glasses? Or did you develop a glasses fetish upon seeing me in glasses?"  
  
Tokiya's face reddened immediately and the only thing he could do was to quickly avert his gaze from Ren's. "Of course not! Don't be silly, Ren."  
  
Ren's ensuing laughter only seemed to mock him, much to his chagrin.  
  
"Hai, hai," Ren said once he had calmed down, "Anything for my lovely Ichi."


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Ren gave everybody nicknames

_Send "twinkle" if you want me to give your muse a nickname_

* * *

  **Tokiya**

"Yes, Icchi and I were at the boutique earlier. He needed help with choosing a tuxedo for the formal dinner next week," Ren was saying.

"I did not need your help, Ren," Tokiya interjected, sending the taller man a sharp look. "I can manage just fine on my own, with what I have. You are the one who dragged me into the boutique and..." Tokiya trailed off, realizing something, "And what did you just call me?"

Ren turned to look at him, all bright grin and twinkling eyes. "Icchi."

Tokiya's frown deepened. "No let's not have that. Call me by my proper name, would you?"

"Why not?" Ren's smile broadened just a tad, but Tokiya felt like he was being laughed at. "That would be so boring. Everyone here as a nickname." He ticked off his fingers. "Ikki, Shinomi, Ochibi-chan..."

Tokiya mentally translated that to "Otoya, Natsuki, Syo" then he realized that someone else was missing from the equation. "How about Masato?"

It was slight, and if Tokiya hadn't been watching Ren carefully he would have missed it - something dark flickered over Ren's face like a fleeting shadow, then it was gone. "Hijirikawa is Hijirikawa, as I am Jinguuji to him. It has been that way since."

Tokiya decided to venture back into safer territory. "So I am Icchi to you now?"

"Yes, Icchi," Ren answered brightly. "Tokiya Ichinose is such a mouthful. Not that I mind when I am the one doing the receiving," Ren flashed him a brief, amused look that Tokiya didn't care to interpret, knowing Ren he probably inserted a dirty joke somewhere, "but Icchi is so much shorter and cuter. Ne?"

"... I am not cute, neither am I short."

Ren laughed, slinging an arm around Tokiya's shoulder. "Aww, what an adorable reaction. But don't you feel special, that I am the only one who calls you Icchi?"

Tokiya refused to think about it. He refused. "Get off me, Ren."

To Tokiya's mild annoyance Ren did the opposite. Instead of letting him go, Ren pulled him a little closer, "Aww, Icchi, what's a little bromance? Fans adore it," With a laugh Ren released him and then stepped back. "I'll be going off now. Think about it, Icchi. See you later!"

* * *

** Otoya **

"Ne, Ikki, would you pass me the pen, please?" Ren's voice broke the stillness of the room, and Otoya jumped.

He looked around, wondering who was Ren talking to, and then goosebumps erupted all over his flesh when he realized that they were the only ones in the room. 

"Ikki?" Ren was frowning at him now, hand outstretched waiting patiently for a pen. 

"Uh," Otoya sheepishly scratched his not-itchy chin, "Do you mean me?"

Ren was very patient when he replied, "Yes, Ikki. There is no one else here."

"But why did you call me Ikki?" Otoya blurted, confused. No one had ever called him that before.

Ren looked at him, and for a long moment he didn't say anything. Otoya squirmed uneasily under that piercing gaze of Ren's intense blue eyes. 

"Otoya I-tto-KI," Ren enunciated slowly. "Hence, Ikki. I give nicknames to everyone dear to me, because they are special and deserve special, unique names exclusive to them."

"Aw, Ren," Otoya was very touched by Ren's explanation. Touched that Ren considered him a close friend, and it showed on his face because Ren ruffled his hair affectionately to shake him out of his dazed state. Suddenly a thought occured to him. "Ne, what nickname did you give Tokiya?"

Ren flashed him an amused smirk. "Icchi."

Ooooh. Tokiya ICHI-nose. Otoya burst out laughing, and Ren looked pleased with his reaction. "And how did he take it?"

"He was embarrassed," Ren chuckled at the memory. "He demanded an explanation but he did not object to the nickname so I think it is a win."

Otoya was grinning at the image of an embarrassed Tokiya as he handed Ren a pen. "Thank you, Ren." He infused as much sincerity and warmth as he could into his gratitude, because having a nickname did make him feel special and loved.

Ren's answering smile was just as warm. "My pleasure, Ikki."

* * *

  **Syo**  

STARISH was having their lunch at Saotome Academy's cafeteria one peaceful afternoon, animatedly recounting their various incidences over the past few days to each other. Ren was talking to Natsuki about cooking and Natsuki was giggling about how adorable Syo was in a fluffy pink apron. 

"Yes," Ren nodded sagely, reaching out for a strawberry from the fruit bowl, "Ochibi-chan does look charming  in whatever he is wearing ." 

There was a moment of charged silence when Syo, who was sitting opposite Ren and beside Natsuki, finally clued in to whom Ren was referring to. 

"REN, YOU-!! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Syo shrieked, making to stand from his seat with both hands braced on the table. 

The entire cafeteria went silent at Syo's outburst. 

Ren was startled out of his conversation with Natsuki, blinking at Syo as though just realizing he was there with them and that Syo was able to hear their conversation.  

Ren's confusion smoothly faded away to a slow, teasing smirk, "Ochibi-chan?" 

"Ochibi-" Syo bit off the word midway, as though he was about to launch himself at his taller bandmate but was promptly restrained by Natsuki. "Don't call me that! I'm not short!" 

Masato shook his head at the uproar, Tokiya facepalmed and looked like he wanted to vanish from the scene and Otoya was laughing uncontrollably. Ren simply looked smug, like cat got its cream. 

"But Syo-chan," Natsuki was saying, effortlessly holding onto the struggling Syo, "You are adorable, and it is such a cute nickname for you."

"I am not cute!" howled Syo. "Natsuki, let me go!" 

Chuckling mirthfully, Natsuki obliged and released Syo from his hold. 

"I didn't say you are, Ochibi-chan," Ren bit into his strawberry. "I said you are charming." 

Huffing, Syo returned to his seat, jabbing unceremoniously into his food with his fork. "Damn right. Charming is better than cute."

"Hai," Ren drawled indulgently, grinning brightly, "Ochibi-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

  **Shinomi**

"Ne, Ren," Natsuki was looking at Ren now,  gentle green eyes twinkling from behind the lenses of his glasses. "What nickname would you give me?"

"Yeah, Ren!" Otoya piped in, "What would you call Natsuki? You call me Ikki, Tokiya as Icchi, Syo as Ochibi-chan... What about Natsuki?"

Ren dabbed at the corners of his mouth with a napkin as he contemplated his options. He folded the napkin, placed it next to his empty plate and then stared at Natsuki again. The table went quiet as the rest of them waited with a bated breath for Ren's response. 

"Shinomi," Ren finally decided, smiling because he knew how right Shinomi sounded, how perfectly it fit the taller violinist. Addressing Natsuki now, Ren said, "I will call you Shinomi."

"Shinomi...?" Natsuki repeated, before brightening with such joy and delight on his face it was hard not to smile at the unfettered display of happiness. "Shinomi. What a cute new nickname for me! I like it very much, Ren. Thank you very much!"

If it wasn't for the table, Natsuki would have enveloped Ren in a hug.

Ren regarded Shinomi warmly. "There is nothing to thank me for, Shinomi."

"Why you give others such cool nicknames but call me 'Ochibi-chan'?!" Syo groused and glared daggers at the nonplussed idol in question, who just shrugged and smirked at him, that insufferable jerk. 

"Syo Kurusu is too short..." Ren prided himself on not laughing at the unintended pun but a chuckle or two did escape his iron control so he filtered his amusement through his grin instead, "...for me to shorten further, and don't you agree that 'Ochibi-chan' has a nice ring to it?" 

"Just call me Syo!" Syo snapped unhappily, pouting. It didn't help that the others were secretly laughing at him, okay? 

"Now, now," Ren flashed him a sweet, innocent smile, "What fun would that be?" 

"REN!" 

* * *

 


	3. Hey, Aren't Those Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya was running late, so he ended up 'borrowing' Ren's clothes

_ Your muse finding my muse wearing their clothes  _

"Where is Tokiya? It is unlike him to be late," Syo grumbled. 

The S Class Trinity had been assigned a performance project and the three of them had agreed to meet at the Shining Café to discuss. Their mutually appointed leader was unexpectedly late.

"He had been late before, remember?" Ren gently reminded as he lifted his mug of coffee to his lips to take a sip, "before we first debuted."

"Yeah," Syo's frown didn't leave his face, "But he had been punctual since. Or early. Just like Masato. I'm surprised you are earlier than he is."

"Hey," Ren protested, mildly affronted, "I can be early too, you know." 

"Yeah, and that is as rare as Tokiya is late," Syo huffed. "And why aren't you worried?" He  shot Ren a suspicious look. 

"You are just excited and eager to start, Ochibi-chan," Ren laughed, "Don't worry about Icchi. He is nothing but efficient."

Ren's phone chimed. He glanced at the incoming message. "He is on his way. ETA 10 mins. He apologized for being late because he was being held up by Ryuuga-san, apparently."

Syo's eyes widened comically but his expression was worried, "WHAT? Don't tell me he is in trouble!" 

Ren had to laugh. "Icchi? Trouble? No such thing, Ochibi-chan. Unlike me, Icchi is a model student. You are secretly jealous that Ryuuga-san is talking to him now, aren't you? Ryuuga-san is your idol, after all." 

"No, of course not! Don't speak nonsense!" Syo protested vehemently, even as he quickly averted his gaze to his food to hide his reddening cheeks. 

Chuckling at Syo's reaction, Ren signaled a server over so he could place Tokiya's order. After the server left, Syo fixed Ren another suspicious look.

"How do you know what to get for Tokiya?" Syo's voice was incredulous. "Did he ask you to order for him?" 

Ren's amused smirk curved his lips. "Nope." 

"Ren..." Syo warned, clearly annoyed, but the smirk widened even more. 

Fortunately for Ren, they were interrupted by the same server returning with Tokiya's order. And Tokiya chose that moment to appear at the doorway.

Both of them looked up. 

And froze. 

"Hey, aren't those mine?" Ren arched a teasing eyebrow at the latecomer. "I was right all along. You do look dashing in my clothes, Icchi." He ended the sentence with a delighted purr. 

Syo erupted with indignation. "I KNOW THE CLOTHES YOU ARE WEARING LOOK FAMILIAR! Why are you wearing Ren's clothes?!" 

Tokiya shot Ren a disgruntled look and then a sheepish one at Syo. "I was running late, and his clothes were the first ones I could reach."

The explanation merely worsened Syo's shock. "But what are his clothes doing in your room?!" 

"It was raining when I came over to Icchi's room that time when we had to come up with lyrics for Kurohitsuji-chan's song a few weeks ago," Ren decided to rescue poor Tokiya from the uncomfortable line of questioning. Ignoring the resulting vicious stomp on his foot from under the table, Ren smoothly continued, "I was drenched to the bone like a kitten drowning in the storm, so kind Icchi loaned me his clothes to wear. Things got busy after that, and I guessed he forgot all about it."

 _Busy indeed... Heh._  

Ren shot Tokiya a knowing, sidelong glance. Tokiya fought hard not to blush under that piercing, thinly veiled heated gaze, because that night was exactly as Ren had explained, only that the meaning behind it was more... indecent. 

Thank goodness Syo was as naìve as the others in STARISH. He grudgingly accepted the explanation. Then a thought occurred to him, "And what did Ryuuya-sensei had to talk to you about?" 

As Tokiya went to answer Syo's questions, Ren regarded Tokiya coolly. 

Seeing Tokiya in his clothes did a number to his heart, and his nether regions. It took absolute control for Ren not to whisk Tokiya into somewhere with no prying eyes just so Ren could have his merry way with Tokiya, using his lips, teeth, tongue and hands to fully ravish and explore every skin and pore of that perfect body underneath his clothes. 

Tokiya caught Ren's look, and returned him a slight, but challenging smirk of his own.

 _Tonight_ , Ren promised, making sure Tokiya could read into his heated gaze,  _tonight, you are mine to do as I please. Just like that night. Wait and see, Icchi._


	4. Tomya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya's react to Ren as Tomya in the latest Nissin instant cup noodles advertisement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a prompt, but I was prompted to write something after seeing that Nissin instant cup noodles Japanese commercial of handsome bishounen promoting Singaporean flavors - Tom Yum, Laksa and Black Pepper Crab.

"Ren?" Tokiya's voice was strangled with shock. "Why is your hair black?"

Grinning, Ren twirled a now-blackened lock around his finger. "It's just a temporary hair dye. For a new commercial project I'm in. So, how do I look?"

Ren struck a model pose and twirled around for Tokiya to admire.

Tokiya rolled his eyes, but his cheeks reddened slightly. "Gorgeous as always, but you know that."

He grasped the lapels of Ren's shirt and pulled him closer, then angled his head up to meet Ren's lips but paused before they touched. Their breaths mingled as Tokiya murmured, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I miss your hair in their beautiful natural colour. Hurry up and change it back already, Ren."

Ren placed his hands on Tokiya's slimmer waist, and the distance between their lips reduced a little bit more. "Patience, my dear Icchi." And he dipped his head down for that waiting kiss.

The world went away for awhile as the kiss gradually progressed into something far more passionately intimate.

* * *

 

Because of Ren's new project, Ren was hardly around anymore. He left early in the morning and returned past midnight, exhaustion dogging his otherwise stoic features. Yet, Tokiya made it point to wait up for him, despite Ren's feeble protests.

Eventually Sunday arrived. STARISH was already waiting restlessly in the lounge room, glancing at the clock every now and then with nervous anticipation.

"Ne, Tokiya, what kind of commercial do you think Ren will be in?" Otoya asked him anxiously.

"He refused to tell me," Tokiya was hard pressed to answer, when everyone pinned their hopeful attention to him instead of the television or the clock. "He had his hair dyed black, though..."

"WHAT?!" came the collective gasps of surprise.

"I'm sure Ren-kun would look amazing in any hair colour," Natsuki mused, and Tokiya silently agreed.

 _You have no idea_ , Tokiya thought, faintly recalling the phantom feel of the soft black strands entwining his fingers, silently marveling at the stark contrast against his skin.

The clock struck eight, then, and everyone's attention swung back to the television, just as the long awaited advertisement began. 

"You gotta be kidding me!" Syo shrieked. "Cup noodles advertisement?!"

Tokiya heard Ren's signature, unmistakable sultry voice before he saw Ren himself, and his heart stuttered.

Ren was all dressed up in white and purple just as he had said a week ago, with a single gleaming chilli dangling from his left ear, and hilariously enough, a prawn buckle on his belt.

He looked... hot and spicy.

Simply delectable.

At the scene when Ren, uh, no, Tomya, kissed the prawn repeatedly as he was doing push ups, Tokiya wished he was the prawn instead. And that scene of Ren in the bathtub, bubbles safely hiding his sexy extremities from view, as he held up a glass of a drink for a toast... Tokiya knew his face flushed at the heated, indecent thoughts bombarding his mind, but he was relieved that everyone's attention was at the advertisement instead of him.

The advertisement finally drew to an end, much to everyone's dismay.

"Now I want to try the cup noodles," Otoya laughed. "Maybe Laksa? Black Pepper Crab and Tom Yum look to be too spicy for me... Ne, which one do you want to try, Tokiya?"

"Tom Yum," Tokiya responded without thinking. When the others fixed him a strange look, Tokiya amended, "Just this once, to support Ren. I will make up for it later."

"I wonder why Ren didn't play the role of Lak-san instead," Syo frowned. "It suits him better. And he didn't have to change the colour of his hair."

"Jinguuji probably insisted of the role because of a certain someone," Masato slid Tokiya a knowing glance, which Tokiya strove not to acknowledge. "Nonetheless, I have to admit that a change of look on him is refreshing indeed."

STARISH found themselves nodding in agreement.

"I bet Ren-kun will bring some cup noodles for us to eat," Natsuki clapped his hands excitedly. "I can't wait to try them all!"

"Blape-san looks like Cecil, though," Otoya quipped. "Cecil, would you consider doing a commercial like this?"

Cecil colored immediately, much to the amusement of the others. "Ah, no! It is too embarrassing! But... I would probably consider. Probably. One day. Definitely. With guidance, of course! "

True enough, that night, Ren returned to their dorm bearing Nissin cup noodles for them. Weariness lined his face, Tokiya observed with concern, but he fielded his friends' questions and enthusiastic remarks with remarkable patience and a cheerful smile.

When a suppressed yawn caught Ren off guard, Tokiya took that as a cue to end the festivities. He gently grabbed Ren's arm.

"Alright, everyone, I think it's time now for Ren to head back and rest," Tokiya said, carefully steering Ren towards the door, "I will make sure he does just that."

"Yeah Ren, go rest," Syo agreed. "You've worked hard. You deserve all the rest you need."

"Don't wear him out too much, Ichinose," Masato smiled thinly at Tokiya.

He was saved from responding by Ren's completely deadpanned "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Hijirikawa."


	5. Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tokiya caught Ren smoking.

_Send in 'cigarette' to catch my muse smoking_  

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Ren quickly hightailed out of the studio, lunch be damned.

He couldn't take it anymore. It took all of his willpower and every fiber of his being not to lash out at the pompous, unreasonable, brash director and the second he could leave, he took off.

He always strive to get his stress level as low as possible so people around him would not suffer his far, lesser-known unpleasant side but in situations like this, counting one to hundred just didn't cut it anymore.

He snuck into the back alley of the building and fished out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

"You might need this, Ren Ren, working with him," Bukki had said knowingly, the day before his assignment, offering him the smokes.

Bukki and Ran-chan were his smoking buddies. Sometimes they took smoke break together to unwind from the stress of relentless rehearsals or photoshoots.

Ren merely took it with a raised eyebrow, and pocketed the pack just the same.

Bukki had probably worked with the insufferable director before, and had known.

Brows furrowing in annoyance, Ren tapped out a cigarette, lit it and placed it between his lips.

He took a long drag, feeling the smoke filling his lungs and chasing away the tension crowding in his shoulders, smoothing the frown away.

God bless his soul. Bukki had actually given him his favorite cigarette brand.

Oh yeah. He could do this. A few more minutes, then he would go to get some lunch, put on Ren's unflappable mask and resume the day with the annoying director.

"There you are, Ren! I've been looking for you..."

Icchi's voice appearing out from nowhere startled him out of his reverie, and when he finally noticed Tokiya entering the alley, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape at Ren's current poise - leaning against the wall, cigarette between his fingers, exhaling a puff of smoke, Ren realized that no, Icchi and the rest of the STARISH, save for Hijirikawa because apparently he couldn't hide anything from his childhood friend, didn't know about his little smoky secret.

"Yo, Icchi!" Ren waved with his free hand. "What brings you here?"

Icchi's face was a reflection on incredulity as he approached Ren, warily eyeing the cigarette in his hand. "What brings... Ren, have you forgotten that we have agreed to have lunch together today?"

Oh. Ren remembered now.

"I'm sorry that I actually forgot about it," Ren admitted, taking another drag from the cigarette. "It has been an absolutely stressful morning today, Icchi."

Icchi cast him a look that Ren couldn't and wouldn't decipher. "So I've been told. Kotobuki-san messaged me to check on you. Is that why you are here, smoking? I didn't know you smoke."

Ren huffed an unamused laughter. He allowed the cigarette to fall from his fingers, and ground it with the toe of his boot, extinguishing the flame.

"This is precisely why I didn't tell you, or anybody," Ren told him. "You will get all disappointed in me and I don't wish for that to happen. Apparently, it's too late for that now."

"I don't know if I'm more disappointed that you have been hiding a secret from me, or the fact that you smoke," Tokiya said flatly.

"Knowing you, it's probably both," Ren grinned brightly but it didn't reach his eyes. Not when Tokiya wasn't impressed at all. He stared at Ren, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, Icchi," Ren began. He loved Icchi, and he didn't want Icchi to leave him because of something like this. "It was never meant to be a secret. I was a delinquent back then when I was in school. A rebel. I hated being a Jinguuji so much I did all I could think of to tarnish the name - smoking, drinking, hanging out with bad crowds in seedy locations but I stopped doing those things the moment I was enrolled in Saotome Academy. The moment I met you."

Tokiya was quiet for awhile. "What changed, then? If you had stopped, why have you started smoking again?"

"Being an idol is a stressful job, as much as I enjoy being one," Ren closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Tokiya's perpetual disappointed face anymore. "There was this one day I nearly had a meltdown because of my increasingly hectic schedule, so I went to the quieter alley at the back of the building, and I saw Bukki and Ran-chan, smoking. They invited me to join them and so I did."

When Ren opened his eyes to look at Tokiya, Tokiya looked positively murderous, but it wasn't aimed at him. 

Ren had to laugh. "They invited me to join them, not to smoke. I was the one who asked for a stick, and they were surprised. Even Ran-chan didn't know. We ended up smoking together from time to time. It is destressing, in a way."

Ren reached out to take Icchi's hands in his, caressing them gently. "Look Icchi, I am never addicted to smoking, alright? I am just a social smoker - I smoke when the situations call for it, like when I am feeling majorly stressed, or when it is part of my acting role, but I would never smoke otherwise. I hope you can understand..."

When Tokiya remained silent, Ren reluctantly released his hands and stepped back.

"But if you don't wish to be or associate with me anymore after this, I completely understand," Ren forced an airy smile.

People had left him for lesser reasons, afterall. 

What he didn't expect was for Tokiya to stride forward and took his hands in his much smaller hands.

Instead of caressing them lightly like Ren had done mere moments ago, Tokiya was gripping them tightly.

"Don't be silly," Tokiya admonished him sternly. "I might be a little disappointed but I won't leave you over a matter as trivial as this. I just wished that I had known sooner. I might resent the fact that you smoke, that you kept from me, but I love you and smoking is a part of who you are, secret or no, social smoker or no, and I will just have to accept it because I love you. All of you. Your flaws, your imperfections, your secrets. Remember that, Ren."

Ren was rendered speechless at Tokiya's earnest honesty. "Icchi..."

Smiling tenderly, Tokiya released Ren's hands and stepped back. "Come now. Let's have lunch. We definitely need more energy and caffeine if we are to face that buffoon of a director for the rest of the day."

"After you, Icchi," laughing, Ren fell in step beside Tokiya, and together, they made their way to back into the building.


	6. Dream (Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren dreams of his mother.

**_Send "dream" for my muse to have a dream about a loved one they have lost_ **

* * *

  _It wasn't the usual sunshine softly falling onto his face that woke him, nor was it the cheerful chirping of birds outside the window._

_It was the voice of someone singing. A voice so gentle, so beautiful, young Ren had his eyes wide open and soon he found himself puttering towards the source of the singing voice._

_It led him towards the kitchen, where wonderful smells greeted him._

_Ren peered curiously at the doorway of the kitchen, and promptly froze in shock._

_A tall lady, with long beautiful orange hair that looked like waterfall, as orange as his, wearing an apron, was cooking something on the stove. She seemed to sense his presence, for she turned around and flashed him a brilliant smile._

_Mama?_

_But it couldn't be. Mama had gone to the heavens but..._

_"Good morning, my sweetie Ren-chan! Did you sleep well?Your favorite breakfast is ready! You like pancakes, don't you? Take a seat first, okay? Once Mama is done with the dishes, Mama will join you at the table."_

* * *

Ren opened his eyes with a strangled gasp, blinking owlishly as his vision slowly cleared into gradual wakefulness.

A rare sense of peacefulness settled deep within his being when he recalled the remnants of his dream, the fading vestige of his mother's breathtaking smile, the echo of her singing, melodious voice.

Ren smiled happily into his pillow. He had never felt so contented, his heart so full of bursting joy before.

Getting up, he put on his bedroom slippers and shuffled towards the windows, throwing them open to welcome the sunshine and the fresh, crisp morning air.

"Thank you for watching over me, Mama," Ren whispered to the sky. "I love you. Forever and always."


	7. Dream (Tokiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, in one way or another, Tokiya finds himself in Ren's past. Or perhaps, one of Ren's memories?

** _Send "Who are you ?" for your muse to fall into my muse's past before they had even met_ **

* * *

_There was a flash of light so bright, Tokiya had to shield his eyes with his hand._

_As soon as the light faded, Tokiya blinked, taking in his surroundings._

_And paused. Nothing looked familiar. He was in some kind of park he had never seen or been to before._

_Where was he? Where was everyone? Most importantly, where was Ren?_

_Through his confusion, Tokiya thought he heard the sound of a child holding back sobs._

_A child, crying?_

_Curious, Tokiya headed towards the direction of the mournful sounds, and for the second time in a row, he stopped cold._

_The child looked like Ren, seated on a wooden bench near a lake, and he was valiantly trying to contain his tears. In his lap was a small audioplayer, and his left hand was clutching it like a lifeline._

_"Ren?" Tokiya whispered, astonished._

_He remembered this. Ren had told him before, when Tokiya was held in his embrace. He remembered Ren telling him this particular memory, in a voice soft with unspoken pain._

_Tokiya would never forget how Ren tightened his hold on Tokiya and how his shoulder soon become wet with tears that Tokiya couldn't see but could definitely feel._

_Child Ren seemed to notice him standing there watching. His eyes widened, though they were still shiny with tears, and slowly, Ren yanked out his earpiece to stare at him._

_Tokiya marveled at how expressive those eyes were, and wished Ren's eyes now were just as expressive._

_Cautiously Tokiya approached child Ren. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare him off._

_"Ren?" Tokiya tried._

_Child Ren blinked, and huge tears trickled down his cheeks. "Who... Who are you? And.. How do you know my name?"_

_Despite the apparent sadness, Tokiya found child Ren to be so adorable. So precious._

_"... Icchi," Tokiya answered. Suddenly recalling that Ren had mentioned that he had modeled for a magazine cover when he was a child of six years, Tokiya quickly said, "I recognize you from one of the magazine covers." He didn't know if he was dreaming or if there was magic involved, but he rather not disrupt the timeline by saying things that shouldn't be said._

_When child Ren didn't move away, Tokiya sat down beside him on the bench. "I was taking a walk in the park and saw you crying. What is wrong, Ren-chan?"_

_Ren hung his head low, as if he was ashamed. "I am sorry, Icchi-niisan. I do not mean to attract attention."_

_If anything, Tokiya was appalled. Ren was much too young to be hiding his pain and suffering in silence, yet here he was, all by himself in a park, grieving about something no one knew about._

_"Ren-chan, it doesn't matter. What matters now is that you are troubled and I wish to help however I can," Tokiya told him earnestly. It was all he could not to pick child Ren up and hold him tightly in his embrace just like he did to his current Ren many nights ago. "Would you tell me what is wrong, Ren-chan?"_

_There was a beat of silence. Tokiya suddenly realized that the park was empty, save for Tokiya and child Ren._

_Ren's small hands curled into unforgiving fists in his lap. He still refused to look up. When he spoke, his voice was so soft Tokiya had to strain to listen._

_"Papa and Niisan are always too busy for me. I know they have a lot of work all the time, but I also think that they hate me..."_

_Tokiya's eyes widened at Ren's admission. "Ren-chan..."_

_"I think they hate Mama, too," tears started to drip onto his lap, but his eyes were hidden by the bangs of his hair. "They got angry when I tried to ask about Mama. They threw away all of Mama's stuff until there wasn't anymore in the house. I managed to save this, though. A song Mama sang for me when I was still in her tummy."_

_"Your Mama loved you very much," Tokiya swallowed the lump in his throat, "and I'm sure your family loves you too, Ren-chan. They just don't know how to show it to you. And in the future, you will have a special someone who loves you so much."_

_Me, Tokiya thought, his heart aching with his love for Ren. His gorgeous smile, beautiful eyes, wonderful hair, sexy voice and perfect physique. His masks and insecurities. His everything._

_Child Ren looked up at him with undisguised wonder. "Really? Is it true, Icchi-niisan?"_

_Tokiya finally gave in to his desire to hug Ren-chan. Predictably, Ren stiffened in his embrace, like he was unused to such displays of affection, which was incredibly sad. Tokiya merely tightened his hold around Ren-chan and buried his face in the soft, shorter orange hair._

_"Yes, Ren-chan," Tokiya whispered, his voice firm, "You will be loved by many people because you are amazing and wonderful and simply so precious. Because you are Ren-chan."_

_Ren looked up at him, then, and how his eyes shone with happiness now, no longer clouded with grief. "Thank you, Icchi-niisan. You are very kind. Would you like to hear the song Mama sang for me?"_

_Tokiya smiled as he nodded. He knew how the song went. His Ren had sang it for him. In fact, Tokiya had even sang it to Ren during the nights Ren had nightmares._

_As child Ren's angelic voice filled the atmosphere, warm light obscured his vision, and everything else faded away._

* * *

"Icchi? Oy, Icchi..."

Tokiya startled awake with a gasp, his heart pounding. Ren's worried face filled his vision. Tokiya struggled upright and Ren moved in to help. 

"Are you okay, Icchi?" Ren peered at his face, frowning. "You were crying in your sleep. What were you dreaming about? Is everything alright?" 

Remnants of child Ren's singing voice still echoed in his ears. Tokiya flung his arms around Ren's neck and hugged him tight, burying his face into the crook of Ren's neck. 

Ren's arms tightened around him, anchoring him.

"Icchi?" there was no mistaking of the worry in Ren's voice, now. 

"Sing for me, Ren," Tokiya whispered, "that song. Please."

Ren knew what song he meant, and he sang. In the back of his head, Ren's older voice blended nicely with his younger voice as they sang together, and soon, Tokiya finally found his voice to join them. 

"Do you want to tell me what it's all about?" Ren still had that worried crease in his brows. It was not a good look on him.

Tokiya leaned in and kissed him full on his lips. "Nothing for you to worry about, Ren. It's just me, realizing how precious you are, and how much I truly love you."

Tokiya loved how Ren was easily able to profess his love, yet when others did the same to him, Ren would blush adorably in response. 

And how he would try to hide it behind his usual signature, insufferable smirk. 

"Oh, yeah?" Ren arched a teasing, challenging eyebrow at him, "Show me, Icchi."

Tokiya grinned, suddenly mischievous. "Of course, _Ren-chan_."

Ren stared at him, flummoxed. "Ren- _chan_?" 

Laughing at Ren's incredulous expression, Tokiya pulled Ren closer. 

"Icchi," Ren whined in between fevered kisses, "Why did you suddenly call me Ren-chan? Ren- _chan_? Seriously?" 

Tokiya merely smiled sweetly at him. "No, I'm not telling you."

Ren's protests were eventually lost and forgotten as Tokiya proceeded to demonstrate the full extent of his love and physical attraction to Ren.

By worshipping his body like a temple and cherishing his heart like one would a fragile glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that Ren flashback scene in episode 4, Season 1. I think. XP


End file.
